Reincarnate
by Tione
Summary: The youkai of the series watch their reincarnated lovers. (HieixKurama, YukinaxKuwabara, YusukexKeiko) AoiHyou fic challenge.
1. Hiei and Kurama

**_Reincarnate_**

_By Tione_

Disclaimer: I laugh.

A/N: This is one of AoiHyou's challenges, which can be found at: http:// www. geocities. com/ ginnhyou /Challenges .html. Just take out the spaces!

**Revisions: Usual, spelling and grammar mistakes. **

_I tried to kill my pain_

_But only brought more_

_I lay dying and I'm pouring_

_Crimson regret and betrayal_

_- "Tourniquet" by Evanescence _

Hiei had once been falling in love. 

_            Pain. So deep, intense. Thrumming through every part of my being. _

_            My vision was hazy, but I could vaguely make out a small black haired boy standing over me. For some reason… my heart twisted painfully when I saw him. But now it was overwhelmed by fear. _

_            He held a katana that looked as if it had seen better days. Blood dripped off the tip and it didn't take me long to realize that it was my own blood. _

_            He laughed cruelly. _

_            "You are an ignorant fox, aren't you? You thought my power over this young fire demon could be broken so easily? Why go to all the pains of capturing him if only to have my reigns slipped off?"_

_            My voice, more light and airy then it should be, responded, "Hiei is no horse! How dare you speak of him as such!"_

_            Then the end of his katana was bearing down on me… and I had no desire to move._

            It was always there that I woke up. Feeling that utter despair, not caring whether the black haired boy killed me or not… 

            I've gotten used to waking up having that dream. I've had ever since I was old enough to understand what it was. 

            Instead of uselessly pondering it, I reached over and turned off my alarm clock. It was set to go off in an half and hour but my chances of getting to sleep again were none. I grabbed some clean clothes from a pile on the floor and headed toward the bathroom. A hot shower would be welcome. 

             Just as it did every morning, the shower washed away the anxiety the dream left in me. As the hot water flowed down my body, the dream flowed out until I felt like an empty water skin. 

            When I reached my room, there was a boy on my bed. 

            But that's not what startled me. … It was the boy from my dream, katana and all. 

[**Hiei's P.O.V.]**

            I loved him. 

            Or at least, as close to love as someone without a heart can feel. I wonder, will he remember me? Will he have the memories I have tried so hard to forget?

            That's why I am here. That is why I am sitting on his bed, waiting for him to return, waiting to see that spark of recognition. 

            Am I deluding myself?

            "H-Hello… Um, who are you?" That isn't the voice of my angel. 

            It is the reincarnation, standing in the door. He looks so confused, yet it seems almost like he knows who I am. Is it possible?

            "Kurama?" I asked hesitantly. 

             "… No. My name is Taki." 

[**Taki's P.O.V.]**

            "Kurama?" the boy asked desperately. 

            The boy from my dream looked so much more terrifying in real life. His demeanor was one of mistrust and pain, yet he looked so sad and alone. His eyes held the look of a killer. I knew that he could kill me without a single regret and then forget I had even existed.

            "… No. My name is Taki." I replied honestly. 

            He didn't seem to hear me but I know he did. Because when I said that, insanity shone through his eyes and drowned out everything else.  

            To my surprise, he started crying. "I'm so sorry, Kurama. I'm so sorry. You can never forgive me and I don't expect you to… but…" he rambled. 

            I was seriously contemplating running but something inside of me stopped. It was frozen and… actually wanted to hear what this insane person had to say. 

            "But, answer me this, fox, answer me this. Please! … Why? Why did you choose to be reincarnated into a human? Damn it! We could have-" 

            I never found out what "we" could have been. He ended abruptly and a tear ran down his face. But before it hit the ground, it turned into a black gem that sparkled with so many colors.

            He stared at it, fixated. 

            "It's funny. I know that whatever deity created me is laughing at me and all the pain It's caused me." At this point, he lifted his face to look at me. "Good-bye Kurama."

            His katana was out of its ratty sheath before I could even comprehend what he had said. He poised it above his stomach, and looked at my soul with those ruby red eyes of his and said, "I loved you." 

            Hiei had once been falling in love. Now he's just falling.

… Angsty enough? This will have three chapters. The second will be Yusuke and Keiko and the third will be Yukina and Kuwabara. I'm not sure if the others will be as sad and dark as this one. A poll?

1: Both dark

2: Both happy

3: Yu/Keiko happy, Yuk/Kuwa sad

4: Yu/Keiko sad, Yuk/Kuwa happy  


	2. Kuwabara and Yukina

**_Reincarnate_**

_By Tione_

Disclaimer: I own it. Really, I do. 

A/N: Majority rules. The kuwa/yuk is sad and yus/kei is going to be happy! I've decided on switching the chapter order around. I had a nice idea for the kuwa/yuk chapter. Enjoy the overwhelming angst. Also note the sarcasm. 
    
    _"You will be back someday, _
    
    _And this awkward kiss that screams of other people's lips _
    
    _Will be of service _
    
    _To keeping you away."_
    
    _ -"The Best Deceptions" by Dashboard Confessional_

[**Yukina's P.O.V.]**

            He told me he fell in love with me because of my hair. 

            But now my hair is gone and I guess his love went with it. Because now I sit here in this great oak, watching him kiss his new girlfriend.

            She is pretty. Small frame, big bust, no brains. She breaks off the kiss, smiles at him sweetly and I can see him melt under the smile. I melt too because my shield is weakening and aren't I supposed to be an ice apparition? 

            The blond bounces up the sidewalk to her home, stopping quickly at the door to send him a wave. 

            My stomach clenches and I can tell that if I stay much longer, I will be sick. 

***

            Kuwabara rambles slowly ahead of me. He's lost in his own thoughts and the stars he stares at seem to give him some sort of answer. I glance at them too. Maybe they will decide to grace this unworthy soul with an answer too. But they don't respond.

            For the first time, he turns and sees me.

            "Hi," he says amicably. This is the first time I have been able to see him close. He's changed. No longer is he the unattractive lug that he used to be. 

            "Hello," I reply coolly. I am anything but. 

            "What is a cute lady like yourself doing out here at this time of night?" he asks, hand scratching the back of his neck shyly. 

            I don't react. I stare at him, memories flashing through my head at an impossible rate until they all blur and I can't distinguish one from another. 

            Before I even know what I'm doing, I lean up and gently brush my lips to his. 

            He tastes different.

            He tastes like other girls, like the blond bimbo and countless others and I can't get it out of my head and I know, I know that no matter what, I can never ever accept him back because he tastes unusual and wrong and it is wrong-

            He is staring at me, staring and staring and staring. He is seeing my broken and dirty soul.

            "Wha- What was that?" he splutters. His face is red but his eyes still stare and stare.

            "You used to tell me that you fell in love with me because of my hair. But now my hair is gone. Do you still love me? Do you still love me?" I ask him, over and over, the question echoes in the silence and consumes us. 

            "I'm sorry, I-" Kuwabara starts. He looks at me like I am a wild animal; that I may pounce any second.

            "DO YOU STILL LOVE ME?" I scream, enjoying the way they make my throat raw and rip through my lungs. 

            He doesn't remember. He doesn't remember. He doesn't remember. Nononononono, he doesn't remember. Nonono. Hedoesn'tremember.

            I pull a strand of my hair, leftover from when it was cut. 

            Doesn'trememberdoesn'tremember. Doesn'tremembermeorloveor- nononononono. 

            My hands shake as I tie the strand around his throat and hear his chokes and gasps and wheezes. 

            This is better. This is better. Thisisbetter. Betterbetterbetter.

            He told me he fell in love with me because of my hair. 

            Now he will die with it.  


End file.
